Naruto DxD: Kamen Rider Faiz
by Namikaze007
Summary: Summury: Naruto yang tewas setelah menyegel juubi kebulan ,bertemu Shinigami dan mendapat tugas darinya. apakah Naruto mampu melaksanakan tugasnya? dengan [Sacred Gear] naruto akan melaksanakan tugasnya. Strong Naruto! Devil Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :Semi-canon,AU,abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,dll.  
Pairing :naruto x

Halo saya kembali dengan fic baru. Maaf kalo bikin fic baru padahal yg laen masih belum rampung,yah mau bagaimana lagi lagi kena MB jadi yah kaya gini deh. Oh ya saya minta maaf kalo ini akan ada kesamaan dengan Akira-No-Rinengan karena saya terinspirasi oleh Fic miliknya yg berjudul 'Time Travel In DxD',oh ya saya juga mau menginggatkan kalau disini sudah lewat Arc Rating Game Rias Vs Raiser. OK tanpa banyak cing-cong langsung aja baca!

Don't Like Don't Read

Summury: Naruto yang tewas setelah menyegel juubi kebulan ,bertemu Shinigami dan mendapat tugas darinya. apakah Naruto mampu melaksanakan tugasnya? dengan **[Sacred Gear] **naruto akan melaksanakan tugasnya. Strong Naruto! Devil Naruto!

Naruto POV

Putih …hanya warna putih yang aku lihat. Yang terakhir ku inggat adalah saat aku menyegel Juubi kembali kebulan dan tiba-tiba semua menjadi putih. Apa aku sudah mati?pikirku

"ya kau sudah mati Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto ."

Sebuah suara muncul disebelahku,aku menengok kearah sampingku. Disana aku elihat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam sedang metapku dengan intens.

"Siapa kau dan dimana ini?" tanyaku  
"Ah kau bias memanggilku Shinigami."jawabnya  
jadi benar kau sudah mati.  
"dan disini adalah batas antara duna orang hidup dan dunia orang mati."lanjutnya  
"lalu kenapa aku berada disini Shinigami-sama?"tanyaku  
"alas an kau berada disini adalah karena aku ingin minta bantuanmu,Namikaze Naruto."balasnya  
"aku ingin kau mendamaikan suatu dunia dimana didunia itu terjadi perang antara 3 fraksi besar yaitu anftara fraksi Malaikat,fraksi Malikat jatuh dan fraksi iblis."jelas Shinigami  
"lalu kenapa harus aku ,kenapa tak tuhan sendiri yang melakukannya?"tanyaku  
"tuhan didunia itu sudah mati dalam perang yang melibatkan 3 fraksi tersebut"jelasnya  
A-apa Tuhan mati? Apa maksudnya ini ?tuhan yang menciptakan alam semesta mati di tangan mahkluk ciptaannya sendiri  
"Bagaiman Tuhan bias mati oleh mahkluk ciptaannya sendiri?"tanyaku  
"entahlah itu masih mistery,tak ada satupun yang tau."jawab Shinigami  
"jadi bagaimana apa kau maumenjalankan tugas ini?"Tanya Shinigami

Aku berfikir sejenak tenyata perang bukan hanya ada diduniaku,jika aku bias kenapa tidak?. Aku mengangguk tanda sanggub.

"baiklah ,tapi sebelum kau pergi aku akan memberimu semua yang ku tahu tentang dunia ini."ucapnya

Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sakit saat menerima informasi yang begitu banyak dalam waktu singkat.

"aku juga akan memberimu sebuah hadiah."

Ctik

Setelah Shinigami menjentikan jarinya,di tangannya ia memengang sebuah sabuk dan apa itu itu sepeti telepon genggam(emang di dunia Naruto ada HP#plak kembali kecerita). Aku hanya menatap bingung benda yang dipegang Shinigami,melihat Naruto binggung Shinigami hanya mendesah panjang.'pasti ini akan sangat lama'pikir Shinigami.  
"Ini adalah **[Sacred Gear]** buatanku sendiri aku memberinya nama **[Faiz Gear]**"ucap Shinigami.(A/N: yang dah pernah nonton Kamen Rider 555 pasti dah tau)  
"Sacred Gear ini memiliki 3 tahap,yang pentama mode Normal,yang kedua Axel mode. Mode kedua ini bisa kau sebut sebagai **[Sub-Species Belance Breaker]** , dalam mode ini akan memiliki kecepatan gerak yang menyamai kecepatan Suara. Dan yang terakhir Belance Breaker **[Blaster Mode]**,dalam mode ini kau akan memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi mode- mode sebelumnya. Tapi kau saat ini hanya dapat mencapai Sub-Species Belance Breaker,dan kau harus berusaha mencapai mode Belance Breakar dengan usahamu sendiri."jelas Shinigami. Naruto hanya mangut-mangut (SOK) paham.

"Ok persiapkan dirimu sebentar lagi kau akan kukirim kesana."ucap Shinigami.  
Aku menganguk semangat. Setelah itu semunya berubah menjadi putih.

Naruto POV end

**(Kuoh Academy)**

1 year leter

Di sebuah gedung tua di Academy Kuoh ,tepatnya di Ruang Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib saat ini sedang dalam suasana tegang. Begitu hening hingga kau dapat mendengar suara jangkrik mengerik.

"Boucho,boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"tanya Issei  
"Silahkan"balas Rias  
"Sebenarnya kenapa kau merekrut si Naruto 'LEMAH' itu ke Peerage mu?dia bahkan lebih lemah dari Asia ,dia hanya punya kepintaran yang kuakui melebihi Sona-senpai"tanya Issei sambil menunjuk kearah pojok ruangan.

Disana terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan gaya miring kiri tengah membaca buku bersampul Orange, dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang err... culun. Bagaimana tidak culun, bajunya dimasukkan kedalam, memakai kacamata setebal 1 cm,dan selalu membawa buku kemana-mana. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto,murid paling culun di Sekolah Academy Kuoh(atau itu yang mereka fikirkan).

"aku juga tak tau Ise-kun,saat aku merenkarnasinya menjadi iblis pelayanku aku merasakan sebuah**[Secred Gear]** dalam tubuhnya. Tapi hingga saat ini aku tak pernah melihatnya mengeluarkannya,atau paling tidak membangkitkannya."jawab Rias  
"aku jadi sangsi sendiri memilihnya sebagai pelayanku"lanjut Rias

Sementara itu Naruto sendiri ,ia sama sekali tak menggubris tindakan Issei & Rias yang melecehkan harga dirinya. Sedangkan yang lain ,mereka tak mau ikut campur m asalah ini walaupun sebenarnya mereka ingin membela Naruto tapi binggung cara membela Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak keluarkan saja dari Peeragemu?"tanya Issei  
"Aku mau saja tapi,siapa yang mau menerima iblis lemah sepertinya?"tanya Rias Balik

Tok tok tok  
"Masuk" perintah Rias

Pintu ruang Klub di buka ,disana menampilkan perempuan berambut hitam sebahu memakai kacamata dengan raut muka tegas dimukanya. Ia adalah Sona Sitri ,ketua OSIS Academy Kuoh.

"Aku dengar kau menyesal memiliki Naruto-san ,bagaimana kalau Naruto-san masuk Peerageku?"tanya Sona  
"Terserah orangnya"ucap Rias  
"Aku boleh saja,dari pada disini aku tak dianggap oleh ketuanya."ucap Naruto yang masih membaca bukunya  
"baiklah kau bisa melakukan UNSET EVIL PIECE sekarang Rias." Ucap Sona

Setelah itu Naruto berbaring dilantai ,lalu Rias mulai melakukan ritual UNSET EVIL PIECE kepada Naruto. Setelah selesai ,Sona langsung melakukan Ritual Renkarnasi kepada Naruto. Ia hanya menggunakan 1 panw untuk merenkarnasi Naruto sama seperti yang Rias lakukan dulu.

"baiklah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ke Ruang OSIS ,ayo Naruto-san"ucap Sona pamit setelah menyelesaikan urusannya  
"Em Kaicho boleh waktu sebentar."pinta Naruto  
"Silahkan"

Naruto lalu melangkah mendekati Koneko yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Kiba. Ia lalu melepas sebuah kalung dengan liontin berwarna hijau (A/N:kaya kalung yang diberikan Tsunade ke Naruto) yang ia gunakan. 'aku tak pernah tau kalau Naruto memakai kalung'pikir semua orang disitu.

"aku ingin kau menyimpan ini,ya mungkin ini tak seberapa tapi aku ingin kau menyimpannya untukku"ucap Naruto ke Koneko. Naruto memang sangat dekat dengan Koneko,bahkan hanya kepada Naruto Koneko tersenyum.  
"Arigato Naruto-senpai"balas Koneko tersenyum kecil.  
"dan tenang saja aku akan selalu menemuimu,kau bisa mencariku di atap sekolah OK"tambah Naruto

Setelah itu Naruto dan Sona keluar dari Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Saat di luar Naruto langsung melepas kacamatanya dan mengeluarkan bajunya serta mengacak-acak rambutnya,Sona sedikit bingung dengan perbuatan Naruto. Namun tak berselang lama muka Sona langsung merah padam saat melihat muka asli Naruto, di depannya saat ini berdiri pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang jabrik bermata Biru langit yang menenangkan tersenyum kearahnya. Sebenarnya ia merekrut Naruto hanya karena kepintarannya tapi tak disangka Naruto juga orang(baca:Iblis) yang sangat tampan. Naruto menaikkan alisnya bingung saat melihat muka Sona yang memerah. 'astaga Naruto ternyata sangat tampan'pikir Sona

"Ano Kaicho kenapa kau memerah?apa kau sakit?"tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan pungung telapak tangannya ke dahi Sona.  
Sona yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera menjauhkan tangan Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.  
"Ahh A-aku tak apa-apa tak usah khawatir"kilah Sona  
"benarkah?" tanya Naruto lagi  
"Y-ya"balas Sona  
" ya sudah ayo kita lanjutkan ke Ruang OSIS" ajak Naruto

Mereka lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka keruang OSIS , Perjalanan mereka ditemani oleh keheningan keadaan yang agak tegang Sona coba mengambil inisiatif dengan memulai pembicaraan.

"Emm… Naruto-san kalau boleh tau kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti tadi selama ini ?maksudku sebelum ini?"tanya Sona  
"bisa dibilang aku Cuma iseng,tapi karena sudah bosan ya aku lepas."jawab Naruto seadanya  
"Lalu siapa saja yang pernah melihat penampilanmu ini?"tanya Sona lagi  
"emm… mungkin hanya Koneko-chan"balas Naruto

'Mmm… pantas Koneko-chan dekat dengan Naruto-kun'pikir Sona  
'eh apa tadi aku menambahkan Suffix –kun,ahh lupakan'lanjut Sona

Tak berapa lama mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang OSIS,Sona langsung masuk kedalam dengan naruto di belakangnya. Semua perempuan sedikit merona saat melihat pemuda yang berada di belakang Sona,sedangkan Saji hanya bingung dengan pemuda tersebut karena ia tak pernah melihatnya di Kuoh.

"baiklah semuanya,mulai saat ini Naruto-san akan menjadi anggota OSIS dan angota Peerageku. Tolong beri salam."ucap Sona

Semua orang disitu seketika melongo atas pengakuan Sona,mereka tak percaya kalau pemuda yang dibawa Sona adalah Namikaze Naruto anak paling culun se-Academy Kuoh.

"EHHH?! Ma-mana mungkin kalau dia Naruto. Dari penampilan saja sudah jauh beda."ucap Saji tak percaya  
"Kalau ini memang aku kenapa?ada yang salah?"tanya Naruto balik

"aku masih tak percaya"balas Saji  
" hmm… bagaimana kalau begini"gumam Naruto

Lalu Naruto merubah penampilannya kembali,ia mulai merapikan pakaiannya,rambutnya dan memakai kacamata jadulnya. Semua orang langsung kembali melongo dibuatnya,penampilan Naruto saat ini sama persis dengan penampilannya yang culun dulu. Setelah itu Naruto kembali mengeluarkan bajunya dan membuat rambutnya berantakan serta melepas kacamatnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah percaya?kalau sudah aku mau pergi dulu"ucap Naruto  
"ehh? Emang mau pergi kemana?"tanya Sona  
"aku ada janji ,Jaa"ucap Naruto pergi dengan melompati jendela

. . .

Saat ini Naruto tengah menuju sebuah taman di pusat kota Kuoh,sampai disana ia melihat perempuan berambut hitam bergelombang yang sepertinya tengah menunggu seseorang. Naruto lalu mempercepat langkahnya menuju perempuan tersebut .

"Gomen aku terlambat"ucap Naruto  
"Mou… kali ini aku maafkan,tapi ajak aku jalan-jalan,nya"ucap perempuan itu dengan nada ceria  
"ya,ayo pergi…"

"Kuroka-Chan"ajak Naruto

TBC

Hai-hai saya kembali dengan Fic baru. Maaf ya kalau ada beberapa kesamaan dengan fic lain terutama fic milik Akira-No-Rinengan,tapi tenang kedepan pasti beda kok. Jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian bagus atau jelek? Disini Faiz Gear saya buat jadi Sacred Gear buatan Shinigami. Dan pastinya akan muncul musuh yang setara dengan Naruto dan itu OC .Oh dan untuk Progres cerita:  
The Hunter: 45% Chapter 3  
The Frozen Dragon :25%  
Naruto The bloodedge:10%

Oke dan untuk Naruto the green Serpent mungkin akan Hiatsu karena lagi MB buat yang ini. Maaf kalo ada salah kata.

Namikaze007 OUT ~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
Author :Namikaze007  
Genre :adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating :M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning :Semi-canon,AU,abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,dll.  
Pairing :naruto x

Chapter 2

"ya,ayo pergi…"

"Kuroka-Chan"ajak Naruto

. . .

Saat ini Naruto dan Kuroka sedang berada disebuah taman pinggir kota,mereka duduk disebuah bangku yang ada di taman tersebut dengan kepala Kuroka yang bersandar di bahu Naruto. Terkadang ada beberapa orang yang melintas dengan pandangan iri kepada Naruto,karena memiliki seorang kekasih yang sexy dan cantik. Sedangkan Naruto tengah tersenyum membanyangkan kejadian pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Kuroka.

Flashback(8 bulan yang lalu)

Naruto tengah berjalan-jalan di taman pinggir kota Kuh,ia masih memikirkan tugas yang ia emban saat ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan berskala kecil menyadarkannya dari konflik fikiran yang ia alami. Merasa penasaran ia mencari sumber ledakan tersebut,berhubung keadaan taman yang cukup sepi Naruto yakin bahwa tak ada satupun orang yang tau suara ledakan tersebut. Sampai disana ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam bergelombang sepunggung tengah bertarung dengan 5 pria berpakaian pastur yang ia kira sebagai Excorcist dan 5 pria bersayap hitam yang Naruto yakini sebagai Malaikat Jatuh. Berterima kasih akan informasi yang Shinigami berikan padanya.

Melihat lebih jelas perempuan tersebut bisa di bilang dalam keadaan memprihatinkan,dengan baju yang compang camping memperlihatkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya serta nafas yang terengah-engah menunjukkan kalau dia telah kelelahan. Merasa iba dan tak ada yang melihat, Naruto segera mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear]** miliknya.

"**[5-5-5 Standby ! Compleat!]**" bunyi suara mesin

Saat ini Naruto tengah memakai armor berwarna hitam dengan satu garis merah yang melintang dari kaki ,pinggan,tangan hingga leher serta bagian dada terbuat dari metal berwarna putih. Kepalanya terbalut helm dengan mata berbentuk 1/2 berwarna kuning serta 2 antena yang berada melintas diantara mukanya. (A/N:gak bisa jelasinnya ,silahkan lihat dim bah google, Kamen Rider Faiz).

"HYAA"

Teriak Naruto memukul punggung salah satu punggung Excorcist hingga membuat ia terlempar jauh menabrak pohon di taman tersebut. Semua orang yang melihat kedatangan tamu tak diundang tersebut terkejut di buatnya.

"SIAPA KAU MANUSIA?!"teriak salah satu Malaikat Jatuh  
"aku hanya seseorang yang sedang melintas disini dan kebetulan melihat segerombolan gagak yang menyerang iblis perempuan yang tidak berdaya."jawab Naruto kalem  
"SIALAN KAU! SEMUANYA SERANG DIA" teriak pemimpin para Malaikat Jatuh  
"bodoh" gumam Naruto

"**[5-5-5-0-5-1 Axel Mode ]**" suara mesin berbunyi kembali

Tiba tiba bagian dada armor Naruto menyembul lalu bebutar 180o kemudian terangkat hingga kebagian bahu. Saat ini Naruto sedang dalam mode **Sub-Species Belance Breaker ** miliknya atau kita sebut saja Axel Mode. Dalam sekejap mata Naruto menghilang dari pandangan para Malaikat jatuh.

5 detik

Naruto melakukan sebuah jump Kick kearah dua malaikat jatuh yang berada paling depan. Seketika mereka berubah menjadi abu dengan sebuah lambang Ф sesaat sebelum mereka menjadi abu.

4 detik

Naruto memukul dua orang excorcist hingga membuat mereka terpental jauh menabrak pohon dan lampu jalan hingga pingsan.

3 detik

Melihat jumlah musuh yang semakin sedikit, Naruto tak tinggal diam ia kembali menghilang ,tiba-tiba 3 excorcist terlempar kesegala arah dengan Naruto yang sudah berdiri di tempat mereka berdiri

2 detik

Naruto segera melakukan gerakan penghabisan,ia melompat setinggi 10 meter lalu terjun kearah 3 malaikat jatuh dengan kaki di penuhi energy hingga seperti meteor jatuh.

1 detik

"**[Maximum Ride: F-f-f-f-f-faiz]**"

Suara mesin menggema bersamaan dengan menghilangnya semua malaikat jatuh yang ada.

0 detik time over

Bagian dada armor Naruto yang tadi terangkat kembali ketempat semula,Naruto lalu melangkah mendekati perempuan yang tadi di keroyok para excorcist dan malaikat jatuh. Sampai disana ia melihat perempuan dalam keadaan pingsan dan baju yang sudah tah utuh menampilkan sebagian asetnya, Naruto sedikit memerah melihat hal tersebut tapi tertutupi oleh armir yang ia kenakan. Ia kemudia mengangkat perempuan tersebut dan pergi dengan sepeda motor yang juga termasuk hadiah dari Shinigami yang ternyata tak ditunjukkan saat pertemuan mereka. Sehari kemudian perempuan itu siuman ,dengan itu pula ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kuroka seorang Stray Devil dan ternyata juga seorang Nekosho.

Flashback End

Ia hanya tersenyum saat memikirkan masa di mana mereka bertemu ,hingga akhirnya 5 bulan kemudian mereka berpacaran. Ya ia sungguh suatu hal yang menakjubkan.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum,Naruto-kun?"Tanya Kuroka yang dari tadi melihat Naruto tersenyum sendiri  
"Tidak hanya memikirkan masa saat kita pertama bertemu,Kuroka-Chan"balas Naruto yang masih tersenyum  
"Baikalh ini sudah sore aku harus kembali,sebaiknya kau juga kembali"ucap Naruto

"Ya,sampai jumpa lagi Naruto-kun"balas Kuroka

Kuroka lalu mengecup singkat bibir Naruto membuat orang yang di cium sedikit kaget namun tersenyum beberapa saat kemudian. Kemudian Kuroka menghilang kedalam hutan yang berada di dekat taman.

Next Day

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan menuju Kuoh,di jalan ia mendapat pandangan perempuan dengan wajah memerah. Ia hanya mendesah panjang ,ia sudah menduga kalau akan jadi begini. Saat ini ia tak berpakaian culun seperti dulu. Ia saat ini memakai Baju seragam Kuoh dengan Blazer yang dibuha menampilkan kaos berwana Orange didalam,kecintaannya dengan warna orange memang tak pernah hilang. Ia juga memakai sebuah kacamata berlensa berbentuk persegi panjang(A/N:kaya Ishida),dengan rambut yang dibiarkan berantakan.

Sampai di Kuoh ,ia langsung disambut teriakan serta bisik-bisik Siswi Kuoh.

"KYA DIA TAMPAN SEKALI ,APA DIA MURID BARU"  
"KYA KAU BENAR,DIA SANGAT TAMPAN"

Dan teriakan sejenisnya menyertai Naruto kedatangan Naruto,tapi sama sekali tak digubris Naruto dengan segera Naruto yang segera masuk ke kelasnya.

Sementara itu disebuah gedung tua ,terlihat dua figur perempuan yang satu berambut merah sepunggung dan yang satu berambut hitam indah dengan gaya Pony tail tengah melihat itu dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

'Ara… Naruto-kun tampan sekali fufufuf'pikir Akeno  
"Akeno apa kau kenal murid itu?"Tanya Rias  
'Ara… Boucho tak mengenalnya sama sekali,ini bagus fufufu'pikir Akeno  
"tidak,Boucho"bohong Akeno  
"begitukah?"

Sementara itu dengan Naruto

Ia saat ini sadang berada didalam kelasnya yaitu kelas 2B,kelas yang sama dengan Issei dan Kiba. Semua siswa menatap ia dengan pandangan heran karena ia duduk di tempat duduk siswa terculun di Kuoh atau itu yang mereka tau selama ini.

"Ano… permisi kenapa kau duduk di tempat duduk Naruto-san?"Tanya Kiba yang kebetulan ada disitu dan ternyata tak mengenalnya karena perubahan penampilannya.  
"Karena ini tempat dudukku"jawab Naruto  
"Maksudmu.?"  
"ini aku Kiba,Namikaze Naruto. Masak kau tak bisa mengenaliku?"Tanya Naruto balik

Semua orang disitu membuka mulut lebar-lebar dengan mata yang membulat sempurna. Mereka sungguh tak percaya dengan kenyataan ini,Namikaze Naruto siswa terculun berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan dan gagah. Bahkan kiba hingga terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena kekagetannya.

"EHHHH?"

Teriakan membahana dari ruang kelas 2B hingga membangunkan Raja Neptunus#Plak kembali ke cerita.

. . .

Saat ini tengah berbaring Naruto tengah berada di atap sekolah,di sebelahnya saat ini ada perempuan bertubuh loli dengan rambut putih keperakan sebahu tengah menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto.

"Hmm… bagaimana kabarmu Koneko-Chan?"Tanya Naruto  
"Baik,Naruto-senpai"jawab Koneko yang masih bersandar di bahu Naruto  
"Sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Naruto,tak usah pakai embel-embel senpai."kata Naruto  
"tidak bisa" balas Koneko dengan tersenyum

". . ."

Suasana kembali hening.

"emm… Naruto-Senpai boleh aku bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Koneko dengan muka sedikit memerah  
"silahkan"  
"a-aku me-menyukaimu Senpai"ucap Koneko dengan muka sudah seperti kepiting rebus

DEG

'Ugg… kenapa aku bisa seperti ini,adik dan kakak sama-sama menyukaiku. Apa lagi Kuroka yang sudah jadi pacarku.'pikir Naruto

"a-aku juga menyukaimu Koneko-chan" balas Naruto  
"kalau begitu buktikan senpai"  
"bagaimana caranya?"Tanya naruto  
"Cium aku"jawab Koneko  
"EHHH?!"  
"Cium aku senpai,dibibir"Ucap Koneko lagi

'uhh… tak kusangka Koneko-chan ternyata agresif juga'pikir Naruto dengan muka memerah

Kemudian Naruto mendekatkan mukanya kemuka Koneko ,dan

CUP

Bibir mereka bersatu, tak ada nafsu didalamnya hanya ada penyampaian kasih sanyak antar lawan pasangan. Tak berapa lama mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka ,terlihat muka mereka yang memerah padam.

"Ashiteru Naruto-se- kun"ucap Koneko dengan menambahkan Suffix-kun  
"Ashiteru yo Koneko-Chan"balas Naruto

Mereka kemudian kembali saling mendekap satu sama lain,menikmati kehangatan masing-masing pasangan hingga terbawa kealam mimpi karena semilir angin. 'mungkin Kuroka-chan tak keberatan berbagi dengan Koneko-chan,secara dia adalah adiknya.'pikir Naruto kemudian kembali tidur.

TBC

Bagaimana Chapter ini ?pasti membosankan ya. Ya karena ini memang belum masuk bagian ketemu Xenovia dan Irina. Saya menerima Flame tapi harus sopan,tidak sopan tidak saya tanggapi. Dan mungkin 2-3 hari lagi saya baru Update kembali dengan mengupdate Chapter The Hunter yang berikutnya.

**TOLONG TINGGALKAN REVIEW ANDA.**

Namikaze007 OUT~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
Author : Namikaze007  
Genre : adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating : M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning : Semi-canon,AU,abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,dll.  
Pairing : Naruto x Kuroka x Koneko x harem(one side)

Story Start

Pagi hari telah tiba,semua orang telah bangun dari tidur mereka untuk melaksanakan aktivitas masing-masing. Tak terkecuali untuk Naruto yang saat ini sedang menuju Academy Kuoh mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan Koneko yang membonceng di belakangnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja di berjalan kaki menu sekolah,Namun karena Koneko minta di antar ,akhirnya Naruto terpaksa naik sepeda motor kesekolah karena apartermen Koneko yang cukup jauh.

Sampai di Academy Kuoh ,Naruto segera memarkirkan motornya ke tempat parker sekolah. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang menatap iri kepada dua sejoli ini,terutama Trio Mesum yang baru datang.

"Kyaa Naruto-kun dan Koneko-chan berangkat bersama."  
"Kyaa aku juga mau berangkat bersama Naruto-kun"  
"Sial Naruto sok tampan itu bergerak cepat"  
"tidak Namikaze sialan itu telah mendapatkan Koneko-Chan"

Dan berbagai teriakan sejenis dari Siswa dan Siswi menyertai perjalan mereka,sedangkan Naruto dia hanya mendesah panjang dan Koneko hanya tersenyum tipis sampai tak kelihatan. Karena tak mau berlama-lama menjadi pusat perhatian,Naruto segera mengajak Koneko masuk. Setelah mengantar Koneko ke kelasnya,ia segera pergi ke kelas sendiri. Dan sama saat reaksi kedatangannya tadi ,ia langsung di sambut teriakan kesetanan? Siswi di kelasnya.

. . .

Kring Kring Kring

Bel pulang berbunyu tanda waktu pulang telah tiba,Naruto langsung memasukkan alat tulisnya kedalam tasnya setelah mendengar itu. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung pergi dari keluar kelas,ia sepertinya sedang terburu-buru.

. . .

Saaat ini Naruto sedang berada disebuah café di pusat kota Kuoh,ia saat ini tengah memakai pakaian seperti seorang maid. Saat ini dia sedang melakukan kerja paruh waktunya,bagaimanapun ia perlu makan bukan?. Sejak perubahan penampilannya,café tempatnya bekerja selalu ramai pengunjung hanya untuk melihat pemuda tampan berpakaian maid ini.

Skip time

Sudah lebih 6 jam Naruto bekerja,Saat ini dia sedang berkendara untuk pulang. Tapi saat di tengah jalan ia berhenti secar mendadak karena merasakan sebuah aura suci yang kuat.

Naruto POV

Aura ini tak salah lagi,ini aura yang sama dengan pedang yang di pegang pendeta gila itu(baca :Freed). Tapi ini aneh ,karena aku merasakan dua aura sekaligus ,pikirku. " harus mencari tau dari mana asal uara ini" gumamku. Aku segera memacu sepeda motorku untuk mencari asal aura suci yang memuakan? ini. Tak berapa lama aku sudah sampai di depan bangunan yang sudah tak asing bagiku, Academy Kuoh.

"Academy Kuoh? Bagaimana mungkin aura suci itu datang dari sini?"Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri  
Aku lalu mulai menelusuri aura ini lagi ,hingga aku sampai di halaman sekolah dan melihat Kelompok Rias dan juga 2 perempuan yang memegang sebilah pedang yang memancarkan aura suci yang kuat masing-masing satu. 'Excalibur?mau apa Excorcist di wilayah Gremory dan Sitri?'pikirku.

Naruto POV end

Sementara itu dengan Kelompok Rias dan 2 Excorcist

"Penghianat harus dihukum"ucap salah satu Excorcist dengan rambut biru sebahu

Excorcist tersebut menerjang kearah Asia dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi,namun telah dihadang oleh Kiba yang telah memegang dua bilah pedang.

Trang

Bunyi pedang Kiba dan Excorcist itu berbenturan,namun karena saking kuatnya pedang dan ayunan sang Excorcist ,pedang Kiba terbelah menjadi 2. Melihat Kiba terdesak Issei segera mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear]** miliknya. **[Boost][Boost]**bunyi mesin yang berasal dari **[Sacred Gear]** Issei,setelah itu Issei menerjang kearah Excorcist itu dengan kecepatan maksimumnya. Tak disangka Koneko juga mengadang Excorcist dai belakang,Issei yang sudah berada di depan Excorcist tersebut membuka telapak kanannya lebar-lebar dan mengarahkannya kedada Excorcist.

"Dress Break"seru Issei  
'jurus nista itu lagi'pikir Naruto yang melihat dari kejauhan

Namun karena reflek yang cepat Excorcist tersebut menghindar dengan lincehnya,dan berimbas dengan Koneko yang terkena jurus nista Issei dan membuat baju koneko robek semua tak tersisa.  
"Upss"gumam Issei

Semen tara dengan Naruto

Naruto yang melihat itu mengepalkan tangannya kencang. "akan kuhajar kau Issei untuk yang itu"gumam Naruto

Kembali ke tempat Koneko

Untuk menyembunyikan pemandangan tubuhnya dari orang mesum kelas akut(baca : Issei),Koneko yang bajunya robek langsung pergi ke belakang Akeno yang saat ini sudah memegang baju ganti. Sedangkan di arena pertempuran, Kiba dan Issei saat ini tengah mengeroyok Excorcist dengan membabi buta. Melihat rekannya kesusahan ,Excorcist yang satunya turun membantu. Pedang yang ia pegang yang semula besar berubah menjadi sebuah Katana berukuran sedang. Namun baru satu langkah maju,tibatiba muncul sebuah suara yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Xenovia,Irina berhenti. "perintah sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Irina beserta Xenovia

Dari arah gerbang muncul seorang pemuda tampan ,dengan mata berwarna Onix dan wajah tegas,serta memiliki rambut berwarna hitam gelap dengan bentuk seperti err… pantat ayam. 'Sasuke?!'pikir Naruto yang melihat dari kejauhan.

"tapi Sasuke-sen-"  
"sudahku bilang berhenti. Kalian seharusnya tak berulah di wilayah Iblis. Apa lagi ini adalah wilayah Gremory dan Sitri."ucap pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Sasuke  
"Maafkan atas kelanjangan juniorku,emm..?"  
"Rias Gremory"  
"Ahh… ya Rias-san. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf."ucap Sasuke meminta maaf  
"dan yang di semak-semak keluar"lanjut Sasuke

Sementara Naruto yang ketahuan hanya pasrah dan segera keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Yare… kau masih seperti dulu Sasuke"ucap Naruto  
"Naruto?"beo Sasuke  
"Yo,lama tak jumpa."sapa Naruto sembari berjalan mendekat

Sampai didepan Sasuke ,mereka berdua melakukan tos. Semua orang yang disana hanya menatap keakraban mereka berdua.

"Tunggu dulu… Bagaimana kau bisa kenal ,iblis ini Sasuke-senpai?dan apa hubunganmu dengannya?"tanya Excorcist berambut biru a.k.a Xenovia  
"Aku sudah kenal dia cukup lama,dan apa hubunganku dengannya. Dia adalah teman baikku."jawab Sasuke santai  
"Bagaimana bisa seorang Iblis berteman dengan seorang Excorcist?"gumam Issie  
" di namanya pertemanan itu tak ada batasan Ero-Issei,tak perduli kau Excorcist,Malaikat,Malaikat Jatuh,Yokai, atau Iblis. Itulah keajaiban dari yang namanya ikatan persahabatan."balas Naruto kepada gumaman Issei.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita ke café Sasuke?,ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan."ajak Naruto  
"Kalian berdua juga boleh ikut"lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk Xenovia dan Irina  
"Hn,boleh juga. Bagaimana Xenovia,Irina?"jawab Sasuke sambil menawarkan ajakan ke Xenovia dan Irina  
"Baiklah Senpa"balas mereka berdua.  
"Yosh ,kalau begitu ikut aku,tapi sebelum itu …"ucap Naruto menggantung

Detik kemudian Naruto sudah berada di depan Issei dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

Bugk

Pukulan keras mendarat diperut Issei,sedangkan yang di pukul mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. "itu untuk jurus nistamu yang mengenai Koneko-chan ,Hyoudo Issei."ucap Naruto dingin.

Setelah itu Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan Issei yang terkapar mengerang kesakitan.

"_Oi ,Naruto apa tadi tidak berlebihan?_"tanya Sasuke dengan berbisik  
"_Tidak_"balas Naruto ambigu  
"_terserah kau saja lah_"ucap Sasuke

Skip time

Naruto saat ini tengah berada di café tempat ia bekerja,di sampingnya duduk Irina yang sedang menyedot minumannya. Sedangkan didepannya duduk Sasuke dengan Xenovia yang duduk disebelahnya dengan muka sedikit memerak. 'Are,kenapa mukanya memerah?coba kutanyakan temannya saja.'pikir Naruto  
"_Mm… Irina-san ,sebenarnya kenapa dengan Xenovia. Dari tadi aku perhatikan mukanya memerah sambil kadang melirik kearah Sasuke._"bisik Naruto  
"_Jawabannya 'Itu'_" jawab Irina sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang saat ini tengah tersenyum simpul

Naruto yang mengerti maksud Irina hanya tersenyum penuh arti.'Kukuku… tidak dulu tidak sekarang kau masih saja dikejar perempuan Sasuke,tapi sayang kau terlalu menutup diri.'pikir Naruto

"Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa kau bisa menjadi Excorcist dan berada disini ,Sasuke?"tanya Naruto  
"Alasannya sama sepertimu."jawab Sasuke singkat  
"Hmm… begitukah."gumam Naruto

Sedangkan dua Excorcist perempuan yang melihat hanya bengong tak tau arah pembicaraan.

"Jadi kenapa kau berada di kota ini? Kau tau bukan bahwa ini Teritori Iblis Gremory dan Sitri,Sasuke?"tanya Naruto  
"Kami disini diperintahkan oleh Vatican untuk merebut kembali Excalibur yang dicuri oleh Malaikat Jatuh. Dan menurut informasi benda tersebut ada di Jepang,tepatnya di kota Kuoh ini"jelas Sasuke  
"Hmm… begitukah?apa kau butuh bantuan Sasuke?"tanya Naruto  
"Ya mungkin,akan ku beri saja nomorku untuk jaga-jaga"ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan nomor handphonenya.  
"Baiklah aku harus kembali dulu,aku ada panggilan dari Sona-chan"pamit Naruto dengan nomor Handphone Sasuke di tangannya.  
"Baiklah aku juga harus mencari apartermen untuk kami tinggali selama kami di sini."ucap Sasuke  
"Xenovia ,Irina kita pergi"perintah Sasuke  
"Ha'i"ucap mereka berbarengan  
"sampai jumpa lagi tampan"tambah Irina sebelum pergi mengikuti Sasuke dan Xenovia

Sedangkan Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan. 'hmm… dia manis juga. Eh? Apa yang kufikirkan ,akukan ini sudah punya Koneko dan Kuroka.'pikir Naruto salah tingkah dengan fikirannya sendiri. Setelah itu ia keluar dari café dan segera tancap Gas sepeda motornya menuju Academy Kuoh.

. . .

Ruang OSIS

Saat pertama kali Naruto membuka pintu,ia merasakan sebuah firasat yang kurang bagus. 'kenapa firasatku tidak enak ya?'pikir Naruto. Dan benar saja,saat mukanya sudah masuk ia langsung mendapat sebuah buku yang melayang kearah mukanya. (Sfx:duak) Mukanya terkena telak oleh buku yang tak bersalah tersebut.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU NAMIKAZE NARUTO"ucap Sona setengah teriak  
"Ittai… aku dari luar Kaicho berasma teman lamaku."ucap Naruto sambil memegang hidungnya yang terkena buku nyasar?  
"Maksudmu Excorcist yang di bilang Rias itu?"tanya Sona menurunkan nada suaranya  
"Ya,lagi pula kenapa Kaicho apa tidak boleh?"tanya Naruto balik  
"Tentu saja tidak boleh. Dari pada itu aku ingin dengar alasanmu memukul Issei?"tanya Sona lagi  
"Karena dia menjatuhkan jurus nistanya ke Koneko-chan"jawab Naruto  
"Hanya itu?"tanya Sona  
"Hanya itu?apa maksud Kaicho hanya itu? Jurus nistanya itu sudah membuat Koneko malu hingga berlari kearah Akeno untuk bersembunyi,apa lagi itu dilihat oleh satu kelompoknya dan juga 2 eh maksudku 3 Excorcist yang dikirim langsung dari Vatican."jawab Naruto menaikkan suaranya.

"Baiklah,aku tau maksudmu Naruto. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus memukul perutnya begitu keras ,kau tau hingga saat ini dia masih dirawat Asia. Dan katanya ia sampai pingsan 2 jam karenanya,jadi kau harus minta maaf"ucap Sona  
"Heh… baru kupukul dengan 10 % tenagaku saja dia sudah begitu,kurasa yang disebut lemah itu dia."ucap Naruto

'apa baru 10 % saja membuat Issei hingga pingsan,bagaimana kalau 100% bisa hancur isi perutnya. Ku kira dia lemah,ternyata aku salah.'pikir Semua orang yang mendengar ucap Naruto barusan  
"Naruto!"tegur Sona  
"Iya iya nanti aku akan minta maaf"ucap Naruto malas-malasan

Naruto lalu pergi kesalah satu sofa,kemudian mendudukan dirinya lalu mengeluarkan sebuang buku manga dan membacanya dengan Khitmat. Sementara Anggota lainnya mulai melakukan aktivitas masing-masing tanpa menimbulkan suara. Sona kembali mengurus data-data dibantu oleh Tsubaki dan Yura.

"Oh… ya aku juga ingin memberi tahu kalau saat ini,sepertinya ada sekelompok Malaikat Jatuh yang menjadikan kota Kuoh sebagai tempat menyembunyikan Excalibur yang mereka curi."ucap Naruto  
"dan sebaiknya kau beri tahukan ini kepada Kakakmu yang seorang Maou,Sona. Karena aku kawatir bukan hanya itu saja tujuan Malaikat Jatuh yang membawa Excalibur curian kesini."lanjut Naruto  
"Baiklah ,Nanti aku akan kirim pesan ke Onee-sama."balas Sona  
"Hn."

Skip Time

Naruto saat ini tengah berjalan pulang,namun sepertinya perjalanannya tak semulus yang ia kira. Terbukti dengan adanya 5 Malaikat Jatuh yang mengadangnya.  
"Ck… ada apa para tuan gagak menemuiku?"tanya Naruto mengejek  
"SIALAN KAU IBLIS RENDAH,SEMUA SERANG DIA"perintah salah satu Malaikat jatuh

"Ck… membosankan"gumam Naruto sambil mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear]** miliknya  
"**[5-5-5 Stanby! Compliet!]**"

Saat ini Naruto telah terbalut armor yang merupakan bentuk pertama**[Sacred Gear]**miliknya. Naruto lalu menarik hologram yang terdapat di bagian depan Faiz Beltnya, kemudian memasukkannya ke slot di pegangan motornya.

"**[Ready]**"

Pegangan motor tersebut ditariknya dan berubah men jadi sebuah **Saber Sword.** Naruto segera menerjang para Malaikat Jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi,tak mau kalah para Malaikat Jatuh menciptakan Ligth Spear lalu melempatnya kearah Naruto. Namun dengan reflek yang bagus Naruto menghindar dengan mudahnya. Naruto lalu menekan tombol _Call_ pada Faiz Phonenya. "**[ Exceed Charge]**"bunyi mesin kembali muncul. Pedangnya saa ini dalam keadaan full charge,pedangnya saat ini bercahaya merah menyala dimalam hari.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi ia melesat kearah para Malaikat Jatuh. 1 kali tebas satu Malaikat Jatuh tewas dan berubah menjadi abu, 2 kali tebas lagi 2 Malaikat jatuh lainnya menjadi abu. 1 tebasan terakhir mengarah ke arah 2 Malaikat jatuh yang terakhir,namun sayang hanya terkena satu. Tak ingin musuhnya kabur,Naruto memasang Faiz Pointer di kaki kanannya. Kemudian ia melompat setinggi 11 meter,kemudian sedikit menendang udara kosong kearah malaikat jatuh yang akan lari dan muncul sebuah pointer didada Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto terjun dengan Kaki yang sudah terbalut Energi.

"**[Maximum Ride: F-f-f-f-faiz]**"

Duar

Ledakan terjadi ditempat Malaikat Jatuh tersebut,saat debu menghilang terlihat Naruto yang sudang menonaktifkan **[Sacred Gear] **miliknya dan abu yang berterbangan. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya,Naruto segera memacu motornya kembali menuju ke apartermennya. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto.

TBC

Bahaimana chapter ini memuaskan?Oke untuk Chapter ini aku memunculkan Chara Sasuke di sini. Ok tolong tinggalkan Review anda . 

Namikaze007 out 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING  
Author : Namikaze007  
Genre : adventure,romance,friendship,humor(maybe)  
Rating : M (buat jaga-jaga)  
Warning : Semi-canon,AU,abal2,gaje,typo,ide gak jelas,dll.  
Pairing : Naruto x Kuroka x Koneko x harem(one side)

Story Start

Skip time (1 bulan)

Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak pertemuan kelompok Rias dan Naruto dengan Sasuke dan juga Irina serta Xenovia. Selama sebulan itu juga terjadi berbagai hal yang menarik terjadi. Mulai dari kemunculan Kobabeil,dan juga kebangkitan kiba dari dendam masa lalunya. Semuanya sungguh hal yang menarik menurut Naruto.

Pagi yang cerah telah membangunkan semua insane untuk bangun dari tidur mereka ,menandakan aktivitas seluruh manusia akan dimulai. Tak terkecuali pemeran utama fic kita,Namikaze Naruto. Ia saat ini sedang mengendarai motornya menuju Academy Kuoh,tak lupa juga dengan Koneko yang berangkat bersamanya. Sudah 1 bulan ini Koneko dan Naruto berangkat bersama,dan sudah menjadi pemandangan yang wajar bagi murid Academy Kuoh. Sampai di Academy Kuoh,seperti biasa Naruto memarkirkan sepeda motornya lalu mengantar Koneko ke kelasnya kemudian menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Di kelasnya,ia langsung ditatap tajam oleh Issei,sepertinya kejadian 1 bulan yang lalu saat ia memukulnya masih belum di maafkan walaupun ia sudah meminta maaf. Tak memperdulikan tatapan Issei,ia langsung pergi ke tempat duduknya dan langsung duduk. Saat pelajaran di mulai ,ia hanya tidur di mejanya dan mengacuhkan penerangan guru pengajar. Semua teman sekelasnya dan guru di sekolah itu sudah tau tipikal Naruto,maka dari itu mereka tak heran.

. . .

saat ini Naruto sedang berada di café tempatnya bekerja,seperti biasa saat pulang ia langsung pergi ke café ini untuk melakukan kerja paruh waktunya. Dan sebuah kebiasaan baru baginya untuk melihat teman seperjuangannya dulu ,Uchiha Sasuke bersama dua rekannya dari Vatican yaitu Xenovia dan Irina. Hubungannya dengan kedua rekan Sasuke juga sudah mulai membaik,terutama Irina yang menunjukkan perhatian yang bias dibilang berlebihan. Tapi hari ini tampak berbeda dimana tidak ada tanda keberadaan ketiga orang tersebut.

Tak mempermasalahkan itu,Naruto segera pergi ke ruang ganti pegawai untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Tak berapa lama Naruto keluar dengan pakaian butler,kadang Naruto sedikit risih dengan tatapan pengunjung di café setelah perubahan penampilannya sebulan lalu. Setelah itu ia segera menuju para meja pengunjung untuk menerima pesanan.

*****Skip time*****

Hampir 9 jam Naruto bekerja,ia saat ini sedang bersiap untuk pulang. Namun sepertinya waktu pulangnya harus ditunda,karena kedatangan seorang perempuan berambut merah maroon yang Naruto kenal. Ia adalah Tomoe Meguri,salah satu anggota peerage Sona. Ia datang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Tomoe yang terengah-engah hanya menaikkan satu alisnya binggung.

" Tomoe-chan?sedang apa kau disini?dan kenapa kau seperti terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi  
" Begini Naruto-kun ,Kobabeil menyerang Academy Kuoh. Saat ini kelompok Rias-senpai sedang mencoba melawannya,disana juga ada Xenovia-san dan Irina-san"ucap Tomoe setelah mengatur nafasnya.  
" Gawat! Cepat kita kesana"ucap Naruto panik  
" Tunggu dulu aku masih lelah."balas Tomoe  
" Tak masalah,kita naik motorku."kata Naruto

Naruto segera keluar,dan langsung tancap gas dengan Tomoe yang memonceng di belakangnya. Tak lupa ia menghubungi Sasuke untuk membantu.

" Halo,Sasuke?"ucap Naruto  
" _Hmm,ada apa menelponku?aku baru saja mau tidur_" ucap Sasuke malas-malasan  
" Sejak kapan kau ketularan Shikamaru?dari pada itu cepat kau pergi ke Academy Kuoh, Kobabeil menyerang. Xenovia dan Irina juga ada disana. Huh... Kenapa kau bisa gak tau sih?"ucap Naruto  
" _APA?! Baik aku kesana_"ucap Sasuke dan langsung menutup telponnya.

***** Naruto DxD: Kamen Rider Faiz *****

Saat Naruto sampai disana,keadaan kelompok Rias bisa di bilang memprihatinkan. Mulai dari Kiba dan Issei yang kelelahan,Rias dan Akeno yang tak sanggup berdiri dan Asia yang memangku kepala Koneko yang saat ini sedang pingsan. Melihat keadaan Koneko,Naruto langsung naik pitam. Ia segera menghampiri Kelompok Sona yang saat ini sedang menjaga Barier.

" Naruto!"ucap Sona  
" Kaicho ,kau tak apa-apa?"tanya Naruto  
" Aku tak apa-apa"balas Sona  
" Kaicho cepat buka Bariernya ,aku akan membantu mereka."ucap Naruto  
" Tidak,terlalu berbahaya."tolak Sona  
" Ayolah Kaicho,aku harus membantu mereka,kalau tidak mereka bisa mati."ucap Naruto mencoba menjelaskan alasannya

Sona yang melihat kebulatan tekat Pawnnya tersebut,akhirnya luluh juga.

" Baiklah"ucap Sona Pasrah  
"Minna setelah ku perintahkan ,lepas Bariernya dan setelah Naruto masuk segera tutup kembali."lanjut Sona mengintrupsikan anggota Peeragenya.

"Sekarang"perintah Sona

Setelah itu Naruto segera masuk kemedan pertempuran dengan sepeda motornya,tiba-tiba suara mengintrupsi kelompok Sona yang akan menutup Barier.

"Jangan tutup dulu,aku juga ikut"

Dari arah suara, terlihat pemuda dengan model ramput pantat ayam(#di chidori Sasuke) berwarna hitam dengan mata onix tegasnya,orang tersebut adalah Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke memasuki Barier ,Kelompok Sona segera menutup Barier.

"Heh… kukira kau akan terlambat."ucap Naruto  
"Tentu saja tidak ,memang aku Kakashi."balas Sasuke

Kobabeil yang melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya tertawa sinis.

"Apa ini? Dua tikus masuk yang masuk kedalam kadang Harimau. Sepertinya kalian tak sayang nyawa HAHAHA"ucap Kobabeil disertai tawa sinisnya  
"Dua tikus ini adalah orang yang akan membunuhmu Kobabeil"ucap Naruto  
"Hn"  
" Jangan sombon kau" ucap Kobabeil

Naruto lalu memandang kelompok Rias yang kelelahan , sedangkan Sasuke memandan Xenovia dan Irina dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Hoi Kiba, Bisa kau buatkan aku dua katana ? "Tanya Naruto

"Bisa" jawab Kiba singkat

Setelah itu kiba menciptakan dua katana berukuran sama menggunakan **[Sacred Gear] **miliknya dan langsung melemparnya kearah Naruto. Rias yang tau tindakab apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke langsumg berusaha mrnghentikannya.

"Tunggu kalian jangan melawan Kobabeil hanya berdua saja, biarkan kami membantu" ucap Rias

"Terserah"

Kiba dan Xenovia kemudian berdiri ,begitu juga anggita kelompok Rias yang masih sadar. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum ketika melihat tekat mantan kelompoknya ini. Kembali menatap ke arah depan, Naruto lalu mulai menyiapkan kuda-kuda nitoryuu. Begitu juga dengan sasuke yang mengeluarkan pedang cahaya dan juga pistol standar milik Excorcist.

"Siap Sasuke?" tanya Naruto

"Kapanpun."

Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Kobabeil dengan Sasuke menyusul di belakangnya. Dengan kecepatan lari yang cukup tinggi , Naruto sudah berada 10 meter dari musuhbya itu. Tak ingin kalah, Kobabeil membuat pedang dari cahaya. Mengayunkan pedang bersamaan, akhirnya pedang mereka berdua hancur. Tanpa di duga ,Sasuke sudah berada disamping Kobabeil dengan pedang yang di ayunkan kearahnya.

Jras

Tebasan Sasuke mengenai Kobabeil yang sedang lengah membuatnya sedikit teryunduk karena kesakitan. Tak membuang kesempatan, Rias dan Akeno menembaki Kobabeil dengan **[Power of Destruction]** dan juga petir.

Duar duar duar

Bunyi hantaman jurus Rias dan Akeno mengenai Kobabeil menimbulkan tempat Kobabeil berdiri di tutupi oleh debu yang beterbangan. Seiring menghilangnya debu, terlihat Kobabeil berdiri dengan tegak serta bajunya yang compang camping terkena serangan gabungan tadi.

"Hahaha... Bagus ini baru pertarungan, ayo kita maikkan lavelnya." uvap Kobabeil dengan tawa menggelegar

'Cih tak ada cara lain'pikir Sasuke

"Naruto kita pakai 'itu' "ucap Sasuke

"Ya... Mari kita lakukan dattebayo"seru Naruto

Naruto segera mengeluarkan **[Sacred Gear] **miliknya,tanpa diduga Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah Belt yang hampir sama dengan milik Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut.

" Jadi itu hadiah dari 'Dia'?"tanya Naruto  
"Seperti itulah,namanya **[Kaixa Gear]**. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai Naruto?"ucap Sasuke  
"Seperti dulu heh…"balas Naruto

"**[5-5-5 Stand by! Compleat!]**"  
"**[9-1-3 Stand by! Compleat!]**"

Bunyi dua suara mesin muncul,saat ini Naruto tengah terbalut armor yang merupakan bentuk pertama **[Sacred Gear] **miliknya. Sedangkan Sasuke terbalut armor yang hampir sama dengan Naruto,yang membedakan Cuma bentuk pelindung bahu yang berbentuk lancip di ujung lalu helm yang di bagian depannya terdapat lambang (X) dan juga terdapatnya dua garis yang melintang dari lengan ,kaki , badan ,sampai leher.(A/N: gak bisa njelasin bentuk kamen rider Kaixa)

Semua mata terkagum melihat perubahan penampilan kedua pemuda tersebut,terutama Kobabeil yang melihat penampilan Naruto. Saat ini measa geram,karena ia sekarang mengenal siapa Naruto sebenarnya.

"Kau…ternyata kaulah yang membunuh bawahanku selama ini"Ucap Kobabeil geram  
" Ho Ho Ho ternyata kau mengenalku,hmm. Menarik –menarik,sekarang Kobabeil hitung dosamu."ucap Naruto

Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian mengambil ganbar hologram yang ada di Faiz & Kaixa Phone mereka. Naruto memasukkannya di pegangan motornya,sedangkan Sasuke memasukkannya ke dalam slot yang ada di Blaygun miliknya. Sekarang di tangan mereka masing-masing memegang Saber Sword dan Light Saber.

"**[Ready]**"bunyi mesin kembali terdengar dari arah dua pemuda tersebut

Mereka berdua lalu meloncat kearah Kobabeil,Kobabeil hanya bisa terkaget-kaget dengan tingginya lompatan kedua musuhnya.

"**[ Exceed Charge]**"

Dengan keadaan Full Charge,Sasuke dan Naruto menebas kearah Kobabeil. Kobabeil berhasil menghindar dari tebasan Naruto,namun ia terkena telak tebasan Sasuke hingga membuatnya terlempar kebawah dan mendarat dengan keras. Namun saat debu menghilang terlihat Kobabeil yang berdiri tegak.

"Hahaha… Omoshiroi,ayo kita tingkatkan lagi levelnya"seru Kobabeil

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah mendarat ditanah dengan selamat hanya memandang Kobabeil datar. 'seperti Madara-teme,gila bertarung'pikir mereka berdua

Kobabeil lalu menciptakan ratusan **[Light Spear]** berukurang manusia,Naruto sedikit membelalakan mata saat melihat jumlah **[Light Spear]** yang dibuat Kobabeil. Tak ingin jadi serangan empuk,Sasuke menaiki sepeda motornya setelah motornya berubah seperti robot dengan tinggi 5 meter(A/N:cari aja bentuk motor Kamen Rider Kaiza setelah berubah bentuk di mbah google) . Sasuke mulai melancarkan rudal dengan jumlah tak kalah banyak dengan jumlah **[Light Spear]** Kobabeil. Terjadi ledakan skala besar saat dua serangan bertemu ,menimbulkan asab serta serpihan-serpihan cahaya yang bertebaran diudara.

"Tak kusangka kalian bias menahan seranganku barusan,kalian benar-benar membuatku bersemangat"ucap Kobabeil di balik asap  
"Cih,ia masih bias bertahan. Sasuke kita lawan dia dengan serius"ucap Naruto  
"Hn"

"**[5-5-5-0-5-1 Axel mode]/[Break mode]**"

Armor dada Naruto terangkat dan berputar 180 kemudian terangkat kebahunya. Sedangkan armor Sasuke ,metal pada bagian dada lepas memperlihatkan bagian dalam yang seperti mesin. Tanpa buang waktu Naruto langsung menghilang dari pandangan mata,meninggalkan blur putih.

'Ce-cepat sekaki' pikir semua orang kecuali Sasuke yang menyeringai

Kobabeil yang melihay musuhnya menghilang langsung panik dan segera mengedarkan pandangan hingga melupakan Sasuke yang bersiap menembak jatuh sang Da-Tenshin veteram tersebut. Dengan kesemparan di depan mata, Sasuke menghujani Kobabeil dengan rudal. Dengan kualahan Kobabeil menangkis semua rudal dengan **[Light Spear]**, yang kembali membuat ledakan skala besar.

'Sial aku meremehkan mereka berdua'pikir Kobabeil

Sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri,Kobabeil tak menyadari serangan yang kali ini dilancarkan oleh Naruto.

**"Maximum rider: F-f-f-faiz"**

Duagh duar

Dengan bunyi suara tubuh Kobabeil menghantam tanah,bersaman dengan Armor Naruto yang kembali ke bentuk awal. Mencoba bangkit, Kobabeil kembali dihantam serangan, yang berasal dari sang pewaris clan Gremory. Saat **[Power of Destruction]** menghantam tubuh sang Da-Tenshin, semua anggota Kelompok Rias dan Sona beserta Sasuke dan Xenovia mulai mengenbuskan nafas lega mengira pertempuran telah berakhir. Namun sebuah ledakan energi tinggi dari tempat Kobabeil membuat mereka semua kembali mensiagakan diri. Setelah asap dan debu menghilang, terlihat Kobabeil dengan keadaan telanjang dada serta otot- otot yang membesar. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? utulah yang saat ini berada dibenak mereka.

"Uhuk.. Kalian memang hebat bisa membuatku sampai begini. Tapi kalian akan tetap kalah, karena aku telah meminum darah naga." ucap Kobabeil

'Darah naga..? jadi itu kenapa tekanan energinya meningkat drastis.' pikir Naruto dan Sasuke

Dengan tenaga yang meningkat, Kobabeil menciptakan puluhan **[Light Spear]** seukuran bus sekolah.

'Sial waktu axel modeku telah habis dan aku belum mencapai **[Balance Bracker]** . Satu-satunya harapan adalah Sasuke dan anggota Peerage Rias.' pikir Naruto

"Dengan ini akan ku mulai Great war kembali" seru Kobabeil dengan melepaskan serangannya.

Namun sesaat sebelum serangan menghantam kelompok Rias dan yang lainnya. Tersengar sebuah suara seperti bunyi mesin diikuti oleh suara seperti gelas retak.

**[Divide][Divide]**

Krak krak krak pyar

Keakai yang menjaga halaman tersebut pecah, terlihat di langit seorang dengan armor naga berwarna putih dan sayap metalik berwarna biru.

'Sial... Vali!' pikir Kobabeil

"Hakooryuuko"gumam Naruto

"Kobabeil.. kau ikut denganku! Kau telah terlalu jauh bertindak" ucap sang sosok Hakooryuuko dengan penuh arogansi

"Tidak! Kau tak akan bisa menghentikanku, aku akan membunuh kedua adik maou itu dan memulai kembali Great war" balas sang Da-Tenshin veteran tersebut

"Kalau begitu harus dengan kekerasan. Lumayan sekalian aku inginelihat kekuatan dari seorang veteran Great War." ucap Vali

Vali langsung melesat kearah Kobabeil, Kobabeil sendiri sedikit kualahan menghindar dari serangan langsung ketubuh jika tak ingin kekuatannya di bagi lagi. Walau sudah susah payah menghindar ,tapi tetap Kobabeil terkena telak pukulan Vali.

Duak**[Divide]**

Vali lalu menembakan sebuah serangan laser cahaya dari tangannya yang hampir mirip dengan **[Dragon Shot] **milik Issei. Dengan serangan terakhir tersebut sudah diketahui bahwa Kobabeil telah kalh telak dan terbukti dengan tubuh dari Da-Tenshin itu yang saat ini tergeletak di dasar kswsh yang terbentuk karena serangan tadi. Vali lalu turun menuju tubuh Kobabeil ,setelah sampai ia langsung mengendong tubuh Kobabeil di bahunya. Sebelum pergi vali kembali menatap kelompok Rias.

"Maaf atas tindakan Kobabeil, saya sebagai perwakilan dari Fraksi Da-Tenshin kembali meminta maaf."

"Dan kau 'Red One' jadilah kuat. Aku tak mau melawan rival yang lemah."lanjutnya

"Baiklah ,aku memafkanmu. Tapi kalau terbukti Grigori yang menyuruh Kobabeil menyerang,aku akan segera melapor ke Nii-sama."ancam Rias dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Dengan segera ,sang Hakooryuuko melesat pergi mninggalkan tempat tersebut.

*****Skip Time*****

Sudah dua hari setelah Kobabeil menyerang Kuoh. Hari ini Naruto sedang jalan-jalan bersama Koneko di pusat kota Kuoh. Namun langkah merekavterhenti saat melihat seorang figur perempuan berambut hitam bergelombang menghadang mereka.

"K-kau..." ucap Koneko terbata

TBC

Hai- hai ketemu lagi setelah sekian lama, gomenasai karena keterlambatannya. Maklum usah mulai banyak tugas sekolah. Oke chapter kali ini penuh dengan fight,gimana? Bagus apa kagak? And tolong tinggalkan review anda. Terima kasih sampai jumpa di lain cerita.

Namikaze007 Out~~~


End file.
